


Boyfriend Material

by orphan_account



Series: Please be Mindful [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of Protitution, Mentions of Sexual Activities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaan has had some really strange dreams (like, really strange) but this takes the cake, dreaming of a guy he's never met. Not to mention the fact that he's fucking hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First and Second Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> haha theres a companion piece to this called Desert Beauty   
> dont forget to read that  
> it's Noctis' POV

Vaan's dreams normally weren't uneventful. They rarely had sex in them (he got enough of that in Rabanastre) and normally didn't end up being those strange ones, except for that one time he dreamt that Balthier and Fran switched heads and it was. . . nevermind. Normally, he didn't even remember the dreams after an hour or two past waking up.

But really. How could he remember, detail to detail, every little thing about this dream?

It was. . . boring, to say in short. He met a guy. He looked a little older, a bit taller, pale skin, dark hair, pretty face.

His clothes, a dark shirt, covered by a black button-up shirt, a pair of black baggy shorts, and red-bottomed black boots, didn't really say much except for the fact that this guy's favorite color was probably black.

The guy held himself similarly to Ashe, with an air of royal confidence, but with a bit of a 'bad-boy' slouch.

Vaan stared at him and he stared back, then Vaan was waking up, and he could only think about how he could see the guy's eyes taking in the view, not unlike the clients Vaan had when he mingled with the hunters that went through Rabanastre, looking for a good fuck for a small amount of money.

This time though, he wasn't sure whether he was disgusted or appreciative of it. The guy certainly was eye-candy himself.

* * *

 

The second time he dreamed of the guy, he immediately shouted, "It's you!" and the guy's eyebrows shot up in surprise before lowering and his expression returned to neutral.

Vaan cleared his throat. _Calm down!_ "Uh, hi? I suppose?"

The guy gulped, obviously a slight bit nervous. "My name is Noctis, Noctis Lucis Caelum," Noctis said, holding out a hand to shake.

 _Ah, this guy's pretty friendly!_ Vaan shook the hand, grinning just slightly. "My name is Vaan."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you," Noctis said. 

"A man of manners, are you?" Vaan asked. Manners were new. Balthier could speak pretty all he wanted, it was never anything respectful or nice when directed at him.

Noctis' face fell a slight bit. "It's what I've been taught."  _Oh crap, he thinks I think it's rude or something._

"Oh, don't you worry. I merely haven't had much respect in a while. Being treated like the group's whipping boy does that to a man."

"Whipping boy?"

"Well, yes. I don't play a major part in what has been going on lately. I just got forced along and now I pull my shit and some of their shit. Just because I can cook better than the ship's chef or do the laundry as well as a housewife does not mean I will always do it!" Vaan left out the whore part. He didn't want to lose a new friend.

"I play a major part, as far as I know, but not too major. I just need to get the crystal back to Lucis. My father probably has a larger role in the way of things."

 _A what-a-who?_ "Lucis? Where's that?"

"It's the kingdom my father rules, and that I will rule someday."

 _A prince huh?_ "Hmmm. . . never heard of it."

Noctis thought that over for a second before shrugging "Well, where are you from?"

"I hail from Rabanastre in the kingdom of Dalmasca."

"I've never heard of either of those."

 _Woah. Woah there._ "Seriously? Well, I suppose it makes sense. You're so pale! You'd probably burn in the Rabanastran desert heat."

"Lucis is normally pretty chilly, you'd most likely freeze with what little you wear."

Vaan couldn't help but laugh. He may not wear much, but boy, Noctis didn't know. He kept a lot of body heat and could handle cold weather just as well as anything cold.

Vaan was about to tell his new friend about  _what the fuck is that holy shit_ -

Then Noctis was dragging him behind him, and Vaan whined, "I can fight too!" only for it to fall on deaf ears as Noctis easily defeated the strange beasts.

Noctis knelt to look at something, and Vaan saw another strange thing leap over and pulled out his broadsword, easily stalling it, then chopping it's head off, which rolled over to Noctis, before dissolving into nothing.

"Well," Vaan said, putting the sword away, "That's happened."

Then Vaan is slapped awake by an worried Basch.

He blinks blearily at the sun shining into his eyes. "Woah, what?" Then Vaan looked down at his stance. His sword was up in position and his legs spread as if prepared to take the impact of an attack.

"You alright? You just jumped up and nearly chopped off my head in your sleep," Basch said.

"Y-yeah, crazy dream, that's all."

 _With a supreme hottie_ , Vaan added mentally.


	2. Seventh and Fourteenth Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams and stuff and people are dorks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perky nipples  
> haha  
> im mature  
> totally

Vaan had forgotten how much he enjoyed silence. It let him hear the wind whisper in his ear, hear the people around him milling about, hear voices and laughter as the day went on.

He had always had Reks do the talking between the two of them. Vaan himself would  whine when he wanted to and respond when he needed to, but otherwise he remained silent. Reks would chat about the day, about things he had seen and done, and even with Penelo, she normally did more talking than him.

But when both his parents and Reks were gone, and Penelo was busy with everything else going on in her life. . . he had to fill the air for himself. So he started talking, about this and that, anything to make the silence go away. 

He would exclaim, "I wanna be a sky pirate," a childhood dream of his, because it seemed like something that would take him away, far far away form the brother he had watched wither away in the hospital.

Man, what an imagination he had always had.

. . . imagination, huh?

"This place. . . is it anywhere in particular, do you suppose?" the tanned boy asked all of the sudden.

Noctis was obviously startled by the sudden words. Gods, what a dork. Vaan couldn't handle it. He was so cute.

"What do you mean?" Noctis replied, and Vaan removed his thoughts of the moment for his former ones, and inhaled.

"Well, I mean, isn't this just our minds?"

"Uh-"

"So basically, our imaginations could shape it into something else? Or make something appear?"

"Well, probably-"

"Like this?"

Vaan pulled a glass of water out of the air.

Jaw dropping, Noctis made dorky sounds. The usual.

"Uh. Wow. I, uh, I would _not_  have thought of that."

"Maybe we should. . . hmmm. . . I'll tell you next time. I think I'm about to wake up."

"Yeah, me too."

"Alright. See ya later, Noct."

And Penelo is shaking him awake.

Things need to be done, like always.

* * *

 "He's doing it again," Balthier whispers to Basch.

They were bathing, a rare opportunity, normally only found in the towns they visited, but tonight they had found an oasis with only slightly colds ponds that were deep enough for humes to use as bathing areas. A large rock formation proving as a barrier between the men and the ladies, they all undressed and washed the dirt from their hair and the places they hadn't thought it would get into.

And, oddly enough, Vaan was quiet.

Balthier thought it was odd. Basch did too, but he wanted to focus on how sand got up his ass (literally) rather than. . . well, alright, he was pretty interested. He stopped thinking about the itchy inside of his pooper and looked over at Vaan, who had his eyes closed as he leaned against a small rock. The water around him was still, and the wind rustled his hair.

Basch was scared to admit that Vaan carried a similar beauty to that of his brother Reks. It was in the eyes, mostly, making him glad the boy was so short they could never be accidentally eye level. He could see the same quicksilver color, the same eyes darting to each detail and reflecting light the same exact way.

It reminded him of those days with Reks.

Yes, he was afraid of telling Vaan how much he was like his own brother. Would the boy be angry to know that they talked the same amount? That their hair looked similar in the wind and that they had the same nose? That Vaan's skin was just a shade darker than Reks', but it reflected the moonlight in the same exotic way?

He felt like he was staring at jewelry, at treasure, a diamond necklace in a museum, heavily guarded and highly priced, worth more than anyone could think. It was something you had to pay to even see, and pay even more to touch.

Basch settled down further into the water. Balthier was whispering to him still, but he found no reason to care. He just stared at the stars reflecting in the water which was  _just level_ with Vaan's nipples.

"-pretty sure he's asleep, and now you aren't even paying attention to me! Are you going to keep staring at Vaan's nipples the _whole night_?"

Vaan's eyes flew open in surprise, and Basch looked away.

"So you are awake!" Balthier exclaimed, his figurative feathers most definitely ruffled. "Why are you being so quiet?"

"I used to only talk when spoken to and when I needed something," the boy says, but its quieter, and somehow, it's a much nicer sound on the ears.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"What it says on the tin, Balthier. I just let my brother and mom do all the talking, and my dad and I would hang back, exchanging glances and rolling our eyes at them. Then my parents died, and my brother did the talking for the both of us. Then, my brother died, and I had to do it all on my own, so I talked about anything and everything, and it's helped me forget him. I had forgotten how much I like the quiet. Now if you'll excuse me, that's probably the most I'm going to speak tonight."

Then the blond waded away, and Balthier looked over at Basch, who was staring across from him, completely red in the face.

Then the pirate looked down, and bit his lip to keep from laughing too hard.

"Pff-! Looks like you've got a little problem under the sea, huh?"

"Shut up and get out."

"Hahaha!"

"GET OUT!"

"Okay, okay! I just, ha! WOW!"

* * *

 Vaan was reading with Noctis, back on the same page as he left off. 

He got to the end of the chapter before he decided, well, maybe Noctis wouldn't notice if he leaned over a bit and just. . . cuddled up against his shoulder.

So he did just that, and felt the prince relax underneath him.

Hm.

This dream was a good dream.

* * *

 Vaan was still quiet, and while Ashe, Fran, and Penelo were rather confused, Basch and Balthier made no comments, and went about the day as normal, speaking for him and in place of him.

The boy stayed quiet.

He probably wouldn't say much for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god, i just realized, that with ffxvi coming out soon, everything ive written about noctis so far is probably going to be null  
> which means probably scrapping this story  
> i just  
> augh  
> im gonna let you guys down  
> i m terr i bl e ；´Д｀  
> EDIT: ive decided, ill wait, and see what i can make of these scraps. thank you for reading this, but i might change it. i'll alert you if it does change though!

**Author's Note:**

> haha  
> oh god this ship is really catching on to me help


End file.
